


someone just like you

by winkwonkwrites



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, its my first ever fic hopefully its good lolz, youtuber!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkwonkwrites/pseuds/winkwonkwrites
Summary: jihoon is a youtuber and jinyoung is his boyfriend, they do the boyfriend tag.





	someone just like you

“yeorobun annyeonghaseyo~ jihoon immida!” jihoon’s voice sounded out as he said his standard greeting at the start of every one of his videos. with bright doe eyes, a charming smile and an adorable personality, jihoon was one of the most popular youtubers in his region. 

“today’s video will be a really special one, as i’ll be doing the boyfriend tag!” jihoon grinned at the camera as he dragged pulled jinyoung into frame with him, “with the one and only, my one and only, bae jinyoungie!”

jinyoung’s lips formed a small pout as he ruffled his hair, staring up into the camera. “ahh hyung, why are you making me do this.” he whined, turning his gaze to jihoon. unlike his boyfriend, jihoon, jinyoung was no youtuber. sure, he liked watching jihoon’s videos, having helped film a few of them himself. but jinyoung preferred staying behind the camera rather than being in front of it.

“because! you’re my boyfriend and you love me.” jihoon giggled as he planted a quick peck to jinyoung’s cheek, pink immediately dusting the taller’s cheeks at the small display of affection. 

“okay fine. let’s just get this done and over with.” jinyoung squeaked out awkwardly while fanning his face, trying to cool down the heated skin. jihoon bit his lip trying to hide his smile as he reached for his phone where he had typed out the questions.

“alright, first question! where did we first meet?” jihoon said, looking at his boyfriend.

“ah, in high school.” jinyoung hummed as he thought back to their first meeting. “gosh, you were a walking fashion disaster.” he continued, laughing when he saw jihoon’s wide eyes glaring at him.

jinyoung and jihoon’s first meeting had to be one of the most cliché one’s in the book. it was just a typical tuesday morning for jinyoung, with his backpack slung on one shoulder and a bottle banana milk in his left hand, his right hand scrolling through his itunes playlist.  


sure, he wasn’t paying the utmost attention to his surroundings at that moment, but what’s the worse that could happen in the hallway of his high school? nothing too bad right? wrong.

the next moment, before he knew it, a flurry of pink and blue came hurling in his direction. his peripheral vision definitely caught it, but just a tad too late. jinyoung landed right on his bottom, both his banana milk and his phone flying out of his hands. what he did catch was the boy that was now sprawled on top of him, papers flying in the air around them like enlarged snowflakes. 

the boy on top of him flushed pink, the tips of his ears burning red hot, his eyes trying to avoid eye contact with jinyoung. jinyoung glanced down at the boy practically lying down on him, tapping the boy’s forehead.

“erm, excuse me-?” jinyoung drawled out, waiting for a name. the boy’s gaze shot straight up to his face, eyes widening.

“jihoon, park jihoon.” he whispered.

“ah, park jihoon sshi. would you mind getting off me?” jinyoung chuckled softly as the flush on jihoon’s face deepened. jihoon scrambled off jinyoung, hands pushing at his chest and shoulders.

“i’m so sorry for what just happened! please forgive me!” jihoon apologised, head bowed and eyes casted to the floor. jihoon’s fingers curled into the hem of his pink oversized sweater, a sense of embarrassment washing over him.

“hey,” jinyoung pinched jihoon’s chin lightly slowing raising it until he met the gaze of the taller. “it’s alright. here’s the papers that you dropped.” 

“oh thank you-“ jihoon grabbed the stack of papers, still staring at the other’s deep brown eyes.

“bae jinyoung.” the taller replied. 

soon enough, the two became friends, then best friends before finally realizing their feelings for each other and eventually confessing and becoming a couple.

“i still remember that glaring bright pink cardigan you wore when you hurled yourself into me.” jinyoung chuckled, jihoon’s cheeks puffing up adorably as he glared at his boyfriend.

poking at jihoon’s cheeks, jinyoung grabbed the phone from his hand before reading out the next question from the list. 

“where was our first date?”

“at the ice cream shop near our high school. we shared an ice cream together” jihoon blushed slightly as he thought back to their first date. 

jinyoung being the rude gentleman he is, had wiped away the remains of chocolate ice cream left on jihoon’s lips with his thumb. jihoon flushed pink at the small gesture. however, jinyoung decided to kick things up a notch by stealing a small kiss from an unsuspecting jihoon.

jinyoung grinned down at jihoon as the shorter snuggled up to his side, making himself comfortable. handing jihoon the phone, jihoon read out the third question. 

“what was your first impression of me?”

“a fluffball of terrible fashion.”

“yah!”

chuckling, jinyoung peered over jihoon’s shoulder to look at the next question. nuzzling his nose into jihoon’s soft brown locks, he mumbled “what do we argue about the most?”

“your sleeping habits. oh my god.” jihoon groaned, “this guy has the worst sleeping habits in the world.”

“yah, it’s not like yours are any better.” jinyoung replied, playfully running his fingers up and down jihoon’s sides, leading them to engage in a rather intense tickle fight.

jihoon grinned widely, clutching his sides as he tried to catch his breath. “but you hog all our 3 blankets!”

“you snuggle with me under them anyway, so we’re even.” the taller replied, bumping their cheeks together.

“who wears the pants in the relationship?”

instantly, jinyoung’s eyes glimmered as he read the question. “definitely me, for sure.” he said, “i open jars for you, i reach things on high shelves for you and i don’t wear pink.”

jihoon lightly whacked jinyoung’s chest “yah, pink is a very manly colour.” 

everyone that knew jihoon always associated him with pink. be it baby pink, pastel pink, neon pink, you name it he most probably worn it. he even has pink coloured underwear! pink might as well been jihoon’s religion.

jinyoung chuckled as he ran a hand through his hair, brown locks falling into place on his head. he gazed down at jihoon adorably, quickly planting a peck on the other’s cheek.

as heat rose up to his face, pink rapidly dusting jihoon’s cheeks, “alright last question. if you could live anywhere, where would it be?”

poking at jihoon’s chest, jinyoung giggled “right there. in your heart.” jihoon whined as pink flushed his face and he turned to his boyfriend, burying his face in the crook of jinyoung’s neck. 

jinyoung pulled jihoon closer, arms circling around the smaller’s waist, resting his chin on top of his head as jihoon’s arms slung themselves over jinyoung’s shoulders.

a few moments later, jihoon’s head popped up from jinyoung’s shoulder, gaze twinkling at the taller, cheeks still pink from shyness “i love you.” he whispered.

jinyoung grinned at him, kissing jihoon’s forehead before whispering back “i love you too.”

clearing his throat, jihoon announced “alright, this is the end of our video. thanks for watching guys!” 

making sure that he ended the video properly, jihoon nudged at jinyoung before saying, “and as always, yeorobun nae maeum soge jeojang!” both of them making jihoon’s iconic pose, before waving towards the camera and falling back on the bed behind them, giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> hi everyone! this is my first time writing a fic, hopefully it turned out okay? i rly enjoyed writing this. winkdeep is just so adorable and fluffy and i love them so much. hope the fluff was bearable winkwonk ;) feel free to leave feedback


End file.
